Lacrimosa
by Silpelit
Summary: Romeo and Juliet in a modern setting. Damian and Alicia are the children of their city's two mafia leaders. They meet at the city carnival and fall in love at first sight. Rated M for language and future mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Josh ran his hand through his slightly greasy brown hair, scanning the scenery of the gas station. "Damned Toleonis." he grumbled as the farmiliar flashy Corvette pulled up. "Hey, Josh." his friend called from over his shoulder. "Aw Christ, they just want to fuckin' pick a fight 'cause they're bored."

Andy sighed wearily. "Mafia...what a career." he groaned. Josh shoved his hand into his pocket and ran his fingers over the Russo crest switchblade. Andy smiled cockily and flipped the bird in the direction of the Toleoni car. "Hey!" one of the burly men in the car yelled. "What the fuck? We were just gonna get a some fucking gas. Why don't you pussies just mind your own buisiness?" Another man jumped out of the car. "Just ignore these guys, Harley." he glared directly into Andy's eyes. "They're too stupid to understand." Josh snarled. "Piss off. We're just here for a goddamn Coke. Got a problem with that?" Harley glared at Josh's closed fist. "Then why the hell do you have switchblade on you? Gonna stab me while I'm filling up the tank. Typical. Don't have the balls to fight me like a man."

Andy reached out and shoved Harley hard. His friend grabbed Andy by the collar and punched him across his left cheek. Blood trickled down his lip, and he struggled to regain his focus while Josh came at Harley with his blade. Two other men came out of the car, running toward the fight. "Hey, _hey!" _The man behind the counter at the gas station yelled. "Take it somewhere else! _Hey!"_ He tried to pull at Harley and Josh's collars, but they knocked him to the ground. He quickly scrambed away and pulled out his cell phone.

It wasn't long before the police arrived, followed by two limousines. The door of the first swung open, revealing a well-dressed middle aged man and his wife. "Ugh...that's it! Elena, get me my gun!" Barton Russo roared. "I've hand enough of Toleoni and his bullshit. My _gun_, Elena!" His wife glared at him. "I will not." she sniffed. "Whenever there's any kind of conflict, you have to blow someone's head off. Leave it to the police." Elena Russo crossed her arms and sat back into the seat. Angered, Russo glared at the policemen as they arrested all involved in the fight. He heard a car door slam, and turned around to see his enemy, Victor Toleoni, and his wife, Antonia.

"Should have known you were behind this." Toleoni snorted. Antonia rolled her eyes and sighed. "If I know that Harley, he probably started it in the first place. Have you seen Damian?" She rose on her toes and searched for her son. "If he was in this fight, I will never let him leave the house."

"Alright. Russo, Toleoni." The sherriff had walked out of the head police car. "I'm giving you one more chance. You're shallow buisiness is giving our entire city a rotten reputation. Either you solve whatever it is that's so unbearable..." The sherriff glared them both in the eye. "Or I can have you both arrested and doing plenty of time. Do I make myself clear?" Russo glared at the sherriff for a long while, and strode off toward the limosine, his wife in tow. Toleoni, on the other hand, refused to leave. "I can give you money." he offered the sherriff. "I am a very rich man, you see. Very rich indeed. I can make it worth your while if Russo is arrested and sent out of the city."

The sheriff glared at the man with disgust. "You know I can't do that. Mafia boss or not, you're aren't above the law. I suggest you go home. Now." he said angrily. Toleoni grunted and turned on his heel, marching back to the limousine. "Mr. Toleoni!" called a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Sean, his son's closest friend. "What's going on?" Toleoni turned to Sean and they both walked toward the limousine. "I'll give you a ride home and I'll explain it to you. Damian said he wanted to talk to you."

Sean nodded and took a seat next to Toleoni in the car. "Russo's up to his usual business." he explained. "One of their bodyguards pulled a knife on Tucker and Harley and the gas station clerk called the police." Beside him, Antonia snorted. "Once again, you know Harley. He probably insulted one of their mothers out of nowhere." she sighed. "Sean, dear, do you know what Damian is so depressed about lately? He just sits in his room all day, listening to that awful screaming music. He doesn't go out or speak to anyone. I'm getting worried." Sean turned his attention to Mrs. Toleoni, leaning over the seat. He'd also noticed that his friend had become withdrawn, only leaving his room when necessary. "I'm not sure. I saw him this morning out of the house and I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he didn't seem like he wanted o talk to anybody." Antonia blinked, turning herself a bit more in the car seat. "He was out of his room? Where was he?" she asked.

"I saw him at the park on my way to get some pizza this morning. He looked pretty mad at something, so I left him alone." The car pulled into the long driveway to a large, marble white house . "Oh. His car's here. I think he's in his room again." he said, opening the door to the limousine. "Would you mind going up there and asking him what the problem is. His mom and I would like to see a bit more of him." Sean nodded and followed the Toleonis into the house. He walked up the long, winding staircase until he heard the loud, booming music that signified his friend was home. Sean knocked on the door until Damian opened it sometime later. "Hey, man. You look really bad." Sean said. He was only half joking. Damian's shaggy chestnut brown hair seemed to stick out instead of laying flat on his head, and there were dark purple marks under his eyes. "Funny." he grumbled. "Want to take a crack at my shitty attitude next? What are you doing here anyway? Did my dad tell you to come up here and bug me?" Sean sighed and flopped down on the couch by Damian's computer. "Hey!" Damian yelled. "Get off my computer!" Sean smirked and snatched the laptop away. "What? Are you internet stalking someone?" he laughed, looking at the screen.

"You are!" The page was the personal website of a girl they had had seen around the city, shopping and generally going about her business. "You're after Skyler Cuthbert?" he asked, looking at Damian. "So what? It's not like she wants me anyway. " he snapped, flopping down on his bed again. "Is that what this is all about?" asked Sean. "Well, you should have known. She doesn't date anybody. Thinks she's too good for anyone." Damian didn't respond. After a while, he rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"You're right." he sighed. "I should have known. Skyler is too good for me. Way too good. She's so beautiful, how could she possibly want me?" Damian shook his head and sat up, leaning against the wall next to his bed. "I think...I think I actually loved her." he sighed. Sean shook his head. He didn't like seeing Damian so depressed.

"I know what you need." he said, shoving him a little. "Come to the fair with me and Colin and the guys tonight. You can get a girl twice as hot." Damian glared at Sean. "No." he said simply. "Skyler will probably be there. I'm in no mood to see her and have her friends laugh at me for trying to ask her out. Forget it."

Sean grabbed a pillow and hit Damian with it as hard as she could. "Who cares if a bunch of sluts laugh at you? It'll be fun, and I guarantee you you'll get another girl and forget all about that bitch." Damian snatched the pillow out of his friends hands and threw it across the room. "Get the hell out, Sean. If you just came here to harass me, you're a bigger asshole than I thought. " he grumbled. Sean sighed in defeat and walked toward the door. "Look." Damian called after him. "Fine. Whatever. I'll go. But only to make you guys miserable so you'll regret dragging me there."

Sean smiled. "Good. Some sunlight would do you good. You look like a vampire."

"The fair's at night."

"Shut up, Damian."


	2. Chapter 2

Across the city, Verona Apartments, Penthouse Suite

Russo angrily slammed the door, nearly bruising his wife's nose in the process. He couldn't believe that little worm of a man had danced around yet another punishment. What did he have to do to make the chief of police that Toleoni was nothing but dirt? He reached walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine, pouring two glasses. He nearly dropped the bottle as he heard the door slam once again. Russo wheeled around to see that his wife had let his daughter's friend Lucy in. The two of them walked into the kitchen, and Mrs. Russo offered Lucy a soda. "Actually, Lucy." she asked, diverting the conversation in an entirely different direction. "Could you go call Alicia for me? I need to speak with her. It's important." Lucy nodded. "Sure." Mrs. Russo thanked her as she walked toward the staircase.

"I wonder what it is." Lucy muttered to herself as she knocked on her best friend's door. It was always something 'big and important' with Alicia's family. Sometimes, she thought Mr. Russo milked the whole mafia thing for all it was worth, and he was doing an excellent job at it.

All snide thoughts ceased as Alicia opened the door, revealing her red rimmed eyes and tear-streaked face. Lucy almost jumped in surprise at the contrast of Alicia's usual mood. "Alicia?" she said gently. She shook her head. "Come on in." she said sullenly, walking toward the small couch by the balcony. She flopped down and sighed. Lucy noticed that she was still in her pajamas, her strawberry ringlets pulled into a ponytail that fell to her waist. Her violet eyes were still wet with tears, and she lifted her hand to angrily wipe them away. Mrs. Russo's request forgotten, Lucy walked over to Alicia and embraced her, surprised when she didn't pull away as she usually did.

This was definately abnormal. Alicia didn't readily engage in public displays of affection with anybody. "What happened to you?" Lucy asked. "You look ready to fall apart." Alicia shook her head again, and Lucy felt her fists clench against her back. "That cold hearted bastard." Alicia hissed. Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Do you have any idea what my father is going to do?" Alicia demanded. Lucy shook her head, straight scarlet hair brushing against her shoulders. "He's marrying me off." she ground out through clenched teeth. "And to who? Derrick Marino! That prick!" Lucy wasn't sure if Alicia meant Derrick or her father. She pulled away from Lucy and sat back on the sofa, reaching for a can of Sprite that stood on the coffee table. "And guess why he's doing it?" she barked. Lucy could barely ask why when Alicia continued her angry monologue. "Money!" she spat. "Basically, he's selling me to that greasy disgusting asshole who's five years older than me, for _money." _Alicia sat back and waited for her friend's response. Shaking her head again, Alicia stomped over to the closet and began digging through her entire wardrobe. "You know," Lucy finally said from the couch. "You could pass it off as child abuse. You're still only sixteen, anyway. There's got to be a law or two in his way. When is...it...anyway?"

Alicia sighed and turned back to her friend. "September." she said with a groan. "I'm going to be married to a giant zit in three months." Alicia heard Lucy snort at the zit comment. "Come on, help me find my white shoes." she said. "I'm determined to have fun tonight at the fair, no matter what my dad says. It's one of the last times I get to hang out with you, right?" Lucy nodded, unsure of whether to speak or not. Alicia could be moody at times, and considering her complete 180 degree flip from tragic to sarcastic, she assumed it was safe to carry on normal conversation. Mrs. Russo's request suddenly occurred to her. "Oh yeah." Lucy said warily. "Your mom wanted to talk to you. She said it was important, but I guess that's what it was about, right?" From within her closet, Alicia snorted. _"That old bitch never stops squawking, does she?"_ She removed a white dress and shoes from the closet and moved to the vanity mirror to the left of the couch. "She can forget it." Alicia said. "She can just deal." She began to pull her hair up into two high pigtails and tied them with white ribbons, each pigtail falling to her shoulder blades in two distinct ringlets.

Alicia glanced over at the clock on the wall next to her bed. "It's five." she said out loud. "What time were we supposed to meet Sean and his friend?" Lucy thought for a moment. "Um, six. I think." she said. "Don't worry, we have plenty of time to get there. " Alicia nodded and pulled on the white dress and shoes. "Do I look alright?" she asked Lucy, turning around once. "You look amazing." said Lucy with a smile. "You always wear clothes like those Victorian dolls." Alicia smiled, brushing her soft curls. "Thanks. I know you're lying through your teeth, but I needed that." Both girls laughed as Alicia continued to apply her makeup.

Five-thirty came quickly, and the two girls hurried down the stairs as to avoid Alicia's parents. As they rushed out the door, a chill of excitement ran down Alicia's spine. She could feel that something was going to change that night, and suddenly she felt that there was a way she could get out of marrying Derrick Marino at summer's end. With a considerably better attitude, Alicia led the way to the fairground near the city's outskirts, not knowing what was to come.

"Sean, if your girlfriend doesn't show up in three minutes, I'm leaving." Damian grumbled. He was standing next to the ferris wheel line, and so far wasn't seeing any of the wonderful time his so called closest friend had promised. Skyler and three of her friends had walked by earlier, and laughed hysterically when they caught sight of Damian, which caused him to wonder why he'd fallen in love with such a sadistic individual. "Oh, come on, man." Sean urged. "Jacob's going to be here in a minute. At least stay an hour, then I promise you can leave." Damian glared at Sean. He hoped Jacob would arrive soon, needing someone to keep him from marching over to the Lucky Duck pond and holding Sean's head underwater.

"Remind me again why I'm here." Damian sulked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I told you." Sean said. "Lucy's parents won't let her date anyone alone. So I brought you and Jacob and she brought a friend." Damian stared at Sean in disbelief. "So basically, I'm here for you? No other reason?" He nodded. "Pretty much." Damian considered killing him, but a sudden weight on his back prevented it.

He cried out, and his surprise faded to frustration when he realized that the weight was laughing hysterically. Jacob had fell to the ground as Damian shook him off, still laughing. "Why the hell is Damian here?" Jacob smirked to Sean. "From what I heard, he turned into a shut-in. Still stalking that Skyler girl?" Damian sighed. "Not anymore, okay? Drop it." Jacob laughed. "So the king of creepers gave up? Didn't think it was possible. " Punching him in the face seemed more and more appealing. Sean's cell phone ringtone cut through the carnival music and mixed conversation. "Hello?" he answered. After a few hurried words, he snapped the phone shut and looked in the direction of the entrance gate.

"Lucy and Alicia just got here." he said. "They're buying their tickets." Lucy's friends name sounded slightly farmiliar to Damian. "_Alicia.. Where have I heard her name before?" _ he thought.

Sean's shout cut through his thoughts. He walked up to Lucy and embraced her, kissing her quickly on the lips. "This is my friend Alicia." Lucy said, when they pulled apart.

Damian, who had not been paying attention, snapped his vision to the girl next to Lucy.

She was easily the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

She had soft, shell colored ringlets that hung to her waist, falling over her pale shoulders like a pink waterfall. The white, puffy knee length dress she wore blended with her skin, and she seemed like a ghostly glow against the dark grass. He realized, with immense pleasure, that she was staring right back at him.

"Oh yeah." Sean said. "This is Damian and this Jacob."

"H-hi." Alicia stammered, her violet eyes wide. Her hands darted down to the hem of her dress and she fiddled nervously with the lace.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel first." Lucy said. Sean and Jacob both agreed, but neither Damian nor Alicia said a word in response. "Hello?" Lucy said to Alicia, waving a hand in front of her face. "Helloo? Alicia, wake up!" Said girl jumped in surprise. "Ferris wheel...right." she said absentmindedly. "Okay."

Lucy looked confusedly at both Damian and Alicia. "Well, let's go."

Neither of them said a word to their friends while in line for the ferris wheel. Occasionally, Alicia stole glances at Damian, careful not to move her head too quickly. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. His dark chestnut hair was slightly long, almost touching his shoulders, and fell over his eyes, parted at the side. He was tall and slender, but she could tell he was slightly muscular by his pale arms. He wore a black shirt and tight jeans that made him seem even taller. Her cheeks flushed as he quickly glanced in her direction, his emerald eyes catching hers. "Next." the carnival worker called, and pointed to the next empty seat on the ferris wheel.

Blushing heavily, Alicia realized that they were the only ones left of their friends. "After you." Damian said, holding the gate for her. "Th-thank you." Alicia said, nervously stepping into the seat. Damian sat next to her, and the seat ascended slightly, jerking them up. Alicia blanched at the sight of the people below her became farther away, and she shrunk back into her seat. Damian turned to her. "Are you scared?" he asked, noticing her expression. She nodded stiffly, inching closer to him. "I don't like heights that much. " she muttered timidly. Damian smiled at her, and she blushed. "I won't let you fall." As the wheel completed its first rotation, Damian slid his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer, chuckling softly as he felt her jump. Alicia turned to face him, wanting to say something, but the words died in her throat.

Both stared at each other, eyes meeting, forgetting where they were. Slowly, their faces moved closer and closer, until they could see every detail of the other's face.

They're lips met cautiously at first.

Damian was surprised, yet utterly and completely pleased. He'd forgotten entirely of Skyler Cuthbert as he kissed Alicia.

His arms slid around her waist, her hands clutching his shoulders. Damian ran his tongue gently over her lips, and she kissed him harder, with more energy. He could taste her strawberry lip gloss as he kissed her.

They pulled away suddenly, looking each other in the eyes. "That was my first kiss..." Alicia whispered, hands still on his shoulders. Damian smiled again, cupping her flushed face. "I'm glad I could give it to you." he whispered, kissing her forehead. His heart was racing, his palms sweating like he'd never known them to. 'Do I love this girl?' he thought to himself. 'I must be insane! I just met her, and I don't even know her last name...' He turned back to Alicia, confusion mudding his mind. She was so beautiful, her soft shell colored hair blowing against her pale face, her huge violet eyes gazing up at him with what appeared to be concern.

Both jumped as the ride came to a halt. Damian climbed off the ride, and held his hand out for Alicia, helping her off the seat. They spotted Lucy, Sean, and Jacob were congregating by a sausage vendor, laughing at some nonsensical thing that Jacob had said. Damian smiled at her and tugged her arm gently, leading her to the side of the ride. Scratching the back of his neck nervously, he leaned against a small tree, trying to find the right words to explain how he felt. "I know I just met you." he said, nervously looking her in the face. "But I honestly don't know what to make of how I feel for you. I feel, drawn to you." Alicia's face flushed bright red, pale hands fiddling with the hem of her dress. He stepped forward and cupped her face in his hand. "Can I get to know you? I want to make sure what I feel for you is love. I'm not trying to get you into bed or anything, I swear..."

Damian's speech faded as Alicia grasped his hands with hers. "Do you really mean it?" she asked, thrilled. "No one's ever felt this way about me, and I've never felt the way I do now about anyone else." Damian smiled joyfully, cupping her face with both of his hands, kissing her gently.

After several moments, Alicia suddenly remembered the three people responsible for their meeting. "Oh, that's right." she said, turning around. "I forgot about Lucy and the others, I hope they..." the words died in her throat as she realized that Jacob, Lucy, and Sean were nowhere to be seen. Her cell phone trilled out an irritating tune, and she flipped it out, reading the text message she had received from Lucy.

"Looks like you and

your new friend could

use some space.

Meet me at the

teacups at ten."

Alicia smiled. "Thank you so much, Lucy." she whispered to herself. "What was that?" asked Damian from behind her. She turned around, smiling excitedly. "You wanted to get to know me, right?" she asked happily. "Lucy and the others ditched us." She held up the phone. Damian laughed softly and pulled her to him, running a hand through her hair. Alicia grabbed his hand and led him off to the various rides of the carnival, enjoying the evening she had, savoring the last moments she had free of Derrick Marino and her father's hold on her.

She'd find a way out, she was sure.

So very sure.


	3. Characters

Prince Escalus- Police chief

Paris- Derrick Marino

Montague- Victor Toleoni

Capulet- Barton Russo

Romeo- Damian

Mercutio- Jacob

Benvolio- Sean

Tybalt- Alexander

Friar Lawrence- Daniel

Balthasar- Josh

Gregory- Andy

Sampson- Chase

Lady Montague- Antonia Toleoni

Lady Capulet- Elena Russo

Juliet- Alicia

Nurse- Lucy


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter may be kind of short. I was being rushed while writing it. So enjoy, anyway.

Across the park, Lucy spotted the last person she expected to see. "Hey, wait here for a minute. I'm going to go get an ice cream." she told Sean. "Okay. Don't be too long." She nodded and walked in the direction of Alicia's cousin, Alexander.  
He was by himself, a beer in his hand, looking suspiciously around the carnival. "Hi!" she called out cheerfully, knowing fully well that cheerful people annoyed Alexander to no end.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Lucy unpleasantly, taking another swig of his beer. Lucy rolled her eyes. Over the years she'd known Alicia, she'd known her cousin. He was over at her family's apartment often, and they'd developed somewhat of a sarcastic relationship. "You know very well what I'm doing here." she said, crossing her arms. "You know I'm with Alicia. You came to spy on her." Alexander glared at her from under his baseball cap. "I didn't know either of you were here. Can't a guy just come to a carnival to have fun?" Lucy sighed.

"Not if he's twenty and alone." she retorted. "That's kind of creepy."

"Whatever." Alexander said. "I can't care for my cousin? What's so wrong with that?"

Lucy glared at him. "Look, just leave her alone. She's pretty pissed about the whole Derrick situation, so don't bug her tonight. I think the last people she wants to see are her family." Alexander grunted and told Lucy to go away.

"Fine, but butt out of Alicia's business." she told him, walking away. Considering Alexander's complete pigheadedness, she didn't think it was likely, but it wouldn't hurt.

Lucy jumped as her phone alarm went off, signaling that it was ten. "Better text Alicia." she muttered under her breath. She pressed the send button and walked back over to the two boys.

Alicia jumped as her cell phone rang. Another text message from Lucy.

"Ten o' clock.

Time's up, missy."

She frowned and shoved her phone back inside her purse. "Damian!" she called. He was at the ring toss game, throwing rings at bottles and failing miserably. She laughed softly at his attempts, tugging his arm. "Come on. " she said, smiling. "Lucy texted me. It's time to go." Damian threw the final ring at the bottle. "Aw, damn." he muttered. "I wanted to win something for you." Alicia took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "Don't worry about it." she told him. As they left, Alicia looked around for the teacup ride, her mind brimming with worried thoughts of the future.

What would Damian say if he found out she was engaged? When would she tell him? How?

Damian sensed something was wrong with the girl he loved. Her hold on his hand loosened, and a defeated sigh escaped her mouth. "Alicia?" he asked, cupping her chin and turning her face toward his. "Are you all right? You seem a bit sad. Did I do something wrong?" Alicia looked him in the eyes, genuine worry clouding them. She lunged forward and hugged him hard, nearly knocking the breath from his lungs.

"What's wrong, Alicia?" he asked. "Was it something I said?" She shook her head and looked up at him. "I don't want to leave." she whispered. "I want to see you again. Is that okay?" Damian smiled happily, kissing her gently. "Don't you worry about it." he said. "I'll make sure we see each other again. Where do you live?" Alicia took out a piece of paper and wrote down her phone number and address. " Here." she said, handing him the paper. "You can't show this to anyone. If my dad found out about you, he'd kill us both for sure."

Damian nodded, as he could relate to a controlling father. "We'd better go and meet them." he said, looking around. "Where did they say they were again?" Alicia took out her phone and looked at the text message again. "By the teacup ride." she said, closing her phone.

As it turned out, Lucy, Sean, and Jacob were not at the teacups, they were at a light-up hat stand near an ice cream vendor. "Damian! Alicia!" called Sean, waving his new purple and green jester hat in the air. Damian stared at it and raised his eyebrows. "Don't ask." he laughed, slapping it on his head. "Anyway, looks like we have to go. Lucy's mom wants her home." Alicia nodded, wishing she could stay longer with Damian.

Sean kissed Lucy goodbye, Jacob and Damian walking toward the exit gate. Jacob looked sheepishly at Damian.

"Uh, sorry to ask, but-"

"You need a ride home, don't you?" Damian interjected. Jacob shrugged and looked at him. "Yeah...?" he laughed. "Sorry, man. I'll get mugged or something if I walk home alone in the dark." Damian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and God knows we don't want that." he said dryly as they approached his car. "All right. All aboard the Damian Taxi." Jacob opened the door to the passenger's seat and flopped down, turning on the radio. As they pulled onto the street, Jacob turned off the radio and turned to face Damian. "So, what's up with you and Alicia?" he asked. Damian didn't look at him, turning the radio back on. Jacob turned it right back off. "Come on, man. Tell me. You like her or something?" he prodded. Damian sighed, not wanting to be bothered anymore. "Yeah, I like her, okay? Can we drop it?"

Jacob grinned. "Way to go. She's really hot." he leaned back in his seat. "Man, you've got balls. Going out with Alicia Russo. I think she likes you too, I mean, she kept on staring at you like she was seeing Jesus or something." Damian nodded, lost in thought.

All of a sudden, Jacob's words hit home. Damian nearly swerved off of the road and crashed into a tree. "Hold it." he snapped. "What did you just say?" Jacob was taken by surprise. "Calm down. All I said was I think she likes you too-" "No, not that!" Damian interrupted, struggling to maintain his focus on driving. "I mean, what did you say her last name was?" Jacob stared at his friend as if he were crazy. "Russo. I was just saying that I thought you were pretty brave for going out with her. I mean, doesn't your dad hate her family or something?" Damian nodded weakly. 'Life's just giving me the finger for fun, isn't it?' he thought miserably as he pulled into Jacob's driveway. "You want to come in or something? I don't think you should be driving right now." he said, climbing out of the passenger's seat. "No thanks." he muttered. "I need to drive around for a while. Clear my head, you know?" Jacob nodded and thanked him for giving him a ride home, and slammed the door to the car.

Damian pulled out of the driveway and turned left, not quite sure where he was going.

He didn't care if she was a Russo, he decided. He'd see her again, he'd be certain of it.


End file.
